The present invention relates to a rolling bearing assembly for a wheel. Farther in details, the invention relates to a rolling bearing assembly for a wheel used in a vehicle of an automobile or the like and having a sensor for providing information from a wheel of the vehicle.
In recent years, various information of a load applied to a wheel, a revolution number of a wheel or the like is made to be necessary for carrying out a driving control in running. In order to provide such information, it is proposed to provide a sensor to a rolling bearing assembly for a wheel attached with a wheel of an automobile.
As such a rolling bearing assembly for a wheel known in a background art, there is a bearing assembly including a cylindrical fixed bearing ring fixed to a vehicle body side, a rotary bearing ring provided on an inner side in a diameter direction of the fixed bearing ring, and plural rows of rolling elements rollably provided between the bearing rings, and there is such a bearing assembly provided with the above-described sensor at the fixed bearing ring and constituted to provide information of the rotary bearing ring by the sensor (refer to, for example, JP-A-2002-340922).
The bearing assembly described in JP-A-2002-340922 is formed with a through hole penetrated in the diameter direction at the fixed bearing ring, the sensor is inserted and fixed to the through hole. Further, a measuring portion of the sensor is made to be opposed to an outer peripheral surface of the rotary bearing ring and the sensor acquires information of the rotary bearing ring.
However, according to the rolling bearing assembly for the wheel as described in JP-A-2002-340922, it is necessary to form a plurality of the through holes at the fixed bearing ring in order to provide a plurality of the sensors at the fixed bearing ring. In this case, a separate boring processing is needed in a step of fabricating the fixed bearing ring, further, it is necessary to attach the sensors to the respective through holes, and an assembly operation becomes complicated. Further, there poses a problem that it is necessary for the respective sensors to adjust gaps between the sensors and the rotary bearing ring, and a number of assembling steps is increased.